Key To My Heart
by TJSC25
Summary: Miley loves Shane but he's dating another girl. While playing a game of truth or dare she accidently says she likes Nate. So she starts dating him and tries to forget Shane. But destiny has a card up its sleeve for them both. Shiley
1. Chapter 1

"**A Summer's Love Story"**

**(A Shiley, Nilly, and Kaddie Story)**

**Miley's Pov**:

Ughhh English is so boring, good thing it's the last day of high school tutoring if not I think I would die. I started a tutoring job here in my old high school with Lilly, Nate, and Shane. It's only to get extra credit for college credit. Now let's start the countdown. Five…. Four…. Three….. Two…. One…. Wooohoooo no more school tutoring until next semester! I soon got out into the halls and found Lilly getting out of her math tutoring class. We've been friends since she moved next door to my house.

"Hey Miley, ready for a fun summer?"

"Don't even ask, of course." I then spotted Shane and Nate coming out of the gym. Shane looked so hot sweaty. Oh did I mention I have a super crush on Shane, no well now I did.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Miley, Lilly."

"So what are you guys going to do now that were done with tutoring until next semester?"

"Well I'm going over to Ally's, how about you Nate?"

"Home, want to come over Miley, Lilly?

"Sure." I replied with a fake smile. Good thing no one knows how tell if it's fake or not. Did I also mention that Shane's going out with Ally the head cheerleader? Wonder how he is, well he's the head football player at our college. They soon started going out after Shane became the star football player. I'm pretty jealous it wasn't me kissing him.

"Cool meet you girls there then." Nate said as Lilly and I went into my convertible to ride home. I've known Shane and Nate since they moved to my neighborhood. I was seven while Shane was eight. Nate and Lilly are the same age as me. Shane and Nate live across from Lilly and me. They have an older brother named Jason who's dating Maddie. Lilly's older sister. They're both living in New York. We soon got to my house and go out of my car to go across the street to Nate's. I knocked the door and Nate's mom Denise answered.

"Hey Mrs. Grey can we come in?"

"Oh sure Miley, come right on in you two."

"Thanks." Lilly and I said as Nate came downstairs to greet us

"Hey guys, I'll take it from here mom."

"Okay if you guys need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay mom, so what do you guys want to do?"

"A movie I guess, how about you Lilly?"

"Same here." Nate then put on Friday the Thirteenth. We soon got to the part where Jason killed a couple that was having sex when we all heard the door open. I was so into the movie I screamed when Shane tapped my shoulder.

"Holy shit Shane you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Miley advise me before you scream, I think I went death because of you." Nate told me as I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut it Nate, it's not funny."

"Yeah Nate don't scare Miley more with scary movies." I glared at her as well.

"Wow Lilly thanks a lot."

"Welcome." She laughed a little as I threw a pillow at her head as well

"So now that miss scream-a-lot has made me death with that scream of hers I don't think we should continue the movie, There might be another accident that will probably leave me completely death." Nate said as he glared at Shane and me

"Fine, so since I'm back what do you want to do?" Shane soon sat by me

"Truth or dare." They all looked at me and I smirked

"What you guys asked and I answered."

"Okay who wants to go first?"

"I will." Lilly answered as she asked me

"Truth or dare, Miley?" Hmm what should I say?

"Truth."

"Do you like anybody that we know?" Lilly did not just ask me that?! She smirked and I gulped

"Yes I like someone."

"Tell us who." Oh shit what did I do?

"Umm ughhh."

"Come on Miley tell us." Dammit Shane it's you you big ape

"Nate!" Lilly stared at me with shock while Nate just turned to me. As well did Shane except with his mouth wide opened. What did I just do, why did I say Nate?

"Wha but I but you, you lied to me!"

"You like me?!"

"Miley you like Nate?!" I don't know when but tears came to my eyes and I ran outside towards my house.

"Jackson open up I forgot my keys!" I turned to see Shane, Nate, and Lilly coming towards me.

"Jackson hurry up!" Jackson soon opened the door to see me crying

"Hey Miley why are you crying?" He then looked towards the others and soon looked back at me

"Did you tell Shane?"

"No just let me in."

"Miley wait!" I turned around and saw all three of them in front of me. Shane soon hugged me trying to calm me down.

"Miley were sorry for making you cry it just surprised us on what you said."

"Yeah I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Miley why did you lie to me, you said you liked…"

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"But were practically like sisters."

"I didn't want our friendship to feel awkward."

"Its not, I don't like Nate or anything."

"I thought you did!"

"Nope I like someone else." I turned to Shane and looked him in the eye

"I'm sorry I never told you, you know everything about me and I didn't tell you."

"Woah Miley did you have to make it sound so girly. I'm not Lilly."

"What do you suspect I'm a girl!"

"Okay I had enough of you guy's conversation. It sounds so childish." Jackson then entered inside

"If you guys don't mind I want to talk to Miley in private."

"Woah FroBro don't tell me you have feelings for Miley you never told me about before?!"

"As a matter of fact I do, so can you please leave?!" Lilly then took Shane by the arm and pulled him towards the Grey Residence

"As I was saying, Miley since you have feeling for me will you go out with me?"

Nate's Pov:

Come on Miley please say yes, I really like you!!!!

"Nate I'd like to be your girlfriend." Did I hear right, did she just say yes to me?!!!

"Really?!!!"

"Yeah we both like each other so why not?"

"So can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can, were dating aren't we?" I then leaned in towards her lips; once they touched I felt fireworks in my mind. I wonder if she felt the same. We then stopped for a breathe; I seriously didn't want to though.

"That was amazing."

"Huh, oh yeah it was." She then smiled at me but looked behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at. I squinted and saw Shane and Lilly looking through my house window at us.

"Those two just love to gossip, they remind me of old ladies." I chuckled and turned to her once more.

"Miley you want to go and have dinner at my place so we can tell my parents the good news?"

"Sure just let me get dressed and I'll be right over."

"Cool meet you at my place then Miley." I gave her a light kiss and left towards my place. When I got inside Shane and Lilly were trying to look like they weren't spying on Miley and me.

"As you both probably saw I'm going out with Miley now." Lilly looked at me pretending to be shocked

"What really, congrats Nate."

"Yeah congrats dude."

"Whatever, oh and I invited Miley for dinner. Tell mom while I get ready upstairs.

**Author's Note**: Hey there this is my first Shiley story so please go easy on me please. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter to "A Summer's Love Story". Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Broken Promises and PMSing

Chapter 2

Dinner: Miley's Pov:

I can't believe I said yes to Nate, I don't love him I like Shane. I didn't even feel a thing when we kissed. What am I going to do? Anyway I got dressed in a black rocker skirt, red and black lettered tank top that had a bow, some red checkered vans, black leggings, and a red hair band with a black bow I then applied smoky like eye shadow, mascara, and vanilla lip gloss. I straightened my hair from my side bangs and got my purse to leave. I was soon at the Grey's residence about to knock the door but Shane opened it before I had a chance.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Shane, where's Nate?"

'"Upstairs getting ready, wow you look amazing." I blushed

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure, come on in." I went inside to sit on the couch.

"Nate, Miley's here!"

"God Shane, can you scream any louder?"

"Yeah but you won at that game already."

"Ugh you're so rude Shane, Ally sure has changed you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing except, nawww never mind." Did I also mention no one likes Ally cause she's a slutty bitch.

"Miley!"

"Frankie I didn't see you earlier!"

"I was at a friend's house." This is Frankie; he's fourteen and also the youngest Grey brother. He's so cute, I wish he were my lil' bro.

"So what are you doing here, I didn't think there was something special going on."

"Oh well that's a surprise."

"Oh well I got to go, my friend invited me over for dinner."

"Awww your not gunna find out about the news."

"I'll ask Shane when I come back home. Laters!"

"Bye Frankie!" He then left, leaving Shane and me alone in the living room."

"I wonder what's taking Nate so long, I'm going to go up and see." I went upstairs to his room and knocked.

"Nate can I come in?" I heard a mumbled "Yes" and entered his room to see him looking for a shirt in his closet. He was bare-chested; any girl would kill to see him like this.

"Need help?"

"Yeah I don't know what to wear. Speaking of wearing you look beautiful."

"Thanks now let me see." I soon spotted a red and black striped button down shirt and a black tee.

"Here I think this will do."

"Thanks, hey your right."

"Told ya, now come downstairs with me."

"Kay, hey did Shane tell you he invited Ally over?" What? Shit why does she have to come over?

"Ummm no, I don't care it's his girlfriend. I can't do anything about it."

"Yeah I know, so are you going to stay for awhile after dinner?"

"Sure if that's okay with your parents?"

"Totally, my parents treat you like family." I smiled at that, it's true I am almost like family.

"Guys dinner!" Nate and I soon arrived at the dinner table to see Shane and Ally sitting together. I soon sat next to Nate as Denise served us our plates. Once she sat down we said grace and started eating.

"So what's the big news Nate?"

"Well mom I wanted to tell you Miley and I are going out."

"Oh really that's great, you picked the right girl Nate. I'm so happy for Miley and you."

"Thank you Denise."

"So Nate want to play some football after dinner?" Nate then stared at me and I nodded my head yes.

"Sure why not."

"Great that leaves me and Miley to have some girl talk." I choked on my juice when I heard those words. No way am I talking to that bitch. Nate then rubbed my back.

"You okay Miley?"

"*Cough*Just peachy."

"Do you need some water Miley?"

"*Cough* No thanks Denise, I'll be fine."

"If you say so Miley." After dinner Shane and Nate went outside with a football.

"Do you need help with the dishes Denise?"

"Oh no it's okay Miley, why don't you go outside with the boys and Ally."

"Okay if you say so." I then went outside to see Ally on the phone in a lawn chair while Shane was passing the ball to Nate.

"Hey Nate pass it to me!" I screamed as Nate looked at me.

"You sure Miley, you might get dirty?"

"Who cares just throw it!" He soon did as he was told and threw me the football. I caught it and sent it towards Shane.

"Whoa nice throw Miley."

"Thanks my dad and Jackson have showed me a few tips in playing football."

"You're fucking lucky Nate!"

"I know isn't she perfect for me?" If only you knew Shane, if only you knew. We continued this until Ally was being a bitch and told Shane if they could go to his room. Nate soon came towards me.

"Want to go to my room?"

"Sure, I'm tired from playing football with you guys." We then went inside towards his room. I sat on on his bed as he claimed my lips. We were then making out until Nate's phone rang.

"Sorry Mi, hello?"

"Oh hey Jason, no I was just with Miley. No way you sure' okay I'll tell mom. Okay bye bro."

"What did Jason say?"

"He's going to propose to Maddie and wants us to all to go."

"What really, that's awesome!"

"Yeah I know, I got to go tell my mom."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nawww just stay right here, I'll be right back." Wow Jason's getting married, I'm so happy for him. I then heard noises from Shane's room. They sounded like, wait no way he has a purity ring. He wouldn't would he? Nawww I'm probably just hearing things. I went outside and towards Shane's room. Once I got there I heard " Mmm Shane!". Holy crap he's having sex! I then spotted Nate coming up the stairs. Oh Shane you owe me big time for what I'm going to do just now. I ran to Nate and kissed his lips.

"Mi what's this?"

"I couldn't help it." Nate then chuckled.

"Well if we go to my room we can finish from where we stopped." Nate whispered in my ear as I giggled.

"Ummm Nate can you ask your mom if I can stay the night?"

"Sure did you ask your dad?"

"Uhh ya I did." I lied but it was worth it.

"Kay I'll be right back."

"I'll wait for you in your room. Oh and Nate do you guys have rats or something I heard noises in your room!" I said kinda screaming so Shane would hear me and stop whatever he was doing.

"You okay Miley?" He stuck up his brow at me as he asked me that.

"Ya must be that time of the month or something." I blushed, damn you Shane look at the things I do for you. Nate just chuckled and went downstairs to the kitchen. I then went towards Shane's door again and heard no noises. I guess they heard me and finished their business. When I was walking back to Nate's room Shane's door opened and out came Ally and Shane. Ally shirt was half buttoned and Shane's hair was messy.

"Uhh Miley why are you near my door?" I blushed and kept my back at them.

"I was going to tell you that Jason's proposing to Maddie and called Nate to tell him that he wants us to go over to New York but since I didn't want to bother Ally and you in your business I decided not to." I said as I soon started walking to Nate's room and close the door behind me. I sat on his bed waiting for him to come back from the kitchen.

"Ummm Miley can I talk to you?" I saw Shane's head pop in through the door while rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to tell Nate then calm down cause I'm not. You're the one to tell not me."

"Thanks Miles, you're the greatest friend a guy can have." I smiled at his comment but then smirked.

"You owe me big time though Shane, I had to tell Nate that I was PMSing to save your butt." Shane just laughed as I gave him my death glare.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry it was just so damn funny."

"What's so funny Shane?" We both turned to see Nate at the door behind Shane.

"Miles was telling me how we used to say we would never get girlfriends or boyfriends when we would be at this age."

"Oh, ummm did Miley tell you that Jason's proposing?"

"Ya she did, wow Jason's finally proposing." I yawned after Shane's comment. Man I'm tired; please oh please just let me sleep.

"Tired already Miley, what did you do with Nate in here?" Shane said smirking as I gave him a death glare again.

"I should be asking you the same question Shane, what did you do with Ally in your room?" Nate just rolled his eyes, probably thinking Shane and I were teasing eachother again. Shane stopped smirking as I finished my sentence. I guess I got him mad, serves him right though.

"Can you guys stop playing around, I'm tired too. It's been a long day." I nodded at Nate as I gave a big smirk at Shane telling him if he said one more sex comment I would tell Nate what he did with Ally.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

"Bye Shane, I hope you have a good sleep. You need energy from all that wrestling from earlier with Ally." He glared at me as Nate rolled his eyes again.

"Not you too Miles." Shane then closed the door and left to his own room.

"Hey Nate can I borrow some t-shirt of yours and some boxers?"

"Sure." He said as he handed me both things.

"Turn around please." He nodded and did as I told him.

"You better not peak." He just laughed as I removed my shirt and bra, then I took my skirt and leggings off. I felt Nate's eyes on my back but I didn't really care. I soon finished and threw my bra at him making him jump.

"What it's not gunna bite is it?"

"You caught me peaking didn't you?"

"Yeah but I really don't care, I just threw my bra at you so I could give ya a chance to see my boob size." He smiled and shook his head as I laid next to him in bed.

"You don't mind this do you Nate, I could sleep on the floor."

"Nawww it's cool." I yawned and fell asleep against his chest.


End file.
